Last Lie
by The Uchiha Writer
Summary: Sasuke is living in an Orphanage, Itachi promised to come for him.  Tragedy fic.  ONESHOT. COMPLETE.  I do not own Naruto, just the story. A Brother fic.  No particular universe.  Please R&R.  THANK YOU


**AN: This story doesn't happen in any articular universe, Mikoto and Fugaku are dead and Sasuke is in an Orphanage. Besides that, there are no specifics. It's a really sad story and I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

A good song that goes with this is** "Yasashii Uso"** by:** Acid Black Cherry**

* * *

><p><em>I loved you but you left. The world became dark and I was dying. A light shone through and I felt sudden Strength—I was happy. Then realization hit me and I realized the truth. All lights fail. Darkness always comes. Night follows day and death destroys life. You told me that light always comes; that in the end everything would be bright. Aniki…why did you lie? Was I just ignorant? Did I not realize the truth of the lie; the reality of the cruel world? Happiness doesn't follow death—it precedes it. I'm dying Aniki…dying because of the lie. Why did you lie? Was I not that important? Did you not care?<em>

_._

_._

It was afternoon and everything was quiet when there was a soft knock on Sasuke's room door. "Uchiha Sasuke. You have a visitor" The crisp voice of one of the staff called, breaking Sasuke's concentration on his book. He stood up with a sigh and opened the door; the guest would be in the visiting rooms. To his surprise, the staff member was still standing outside the door, Sasuke's visitor close by. "A—aniki?" _–Do you know how long I waited? — _Sasuke's quiet voice registered his shock as he recognized the tall figure as his older brother. "Sasuke" Itachi's voice was low as he spoke his brother's name; a silent apology behind the single word. –I'm sorry I didn't come sooner— Sasuke smiled; a rare sight on his twelve year old face as he stood aside so Itachi could come in.

"Have you come for me?" The question sounded childish but Sasuke didn't care. He had been waiting since he was eight and he had to know. Itachi's face sunk and Sasuke gulped "Sasuke…I'll be 18 next year. If I can get a steady job, I'll be able to arrange for you to live with me. Until then…you have to stay here…" Itachi's vice was assuring and Sasuke felt some hope in his bleak situation "Will you visit?" The question rang in the silence and Itachi waited to answer. "I'm leaving tonight to start my job in another city…I won't be able to visit" Sasuke looked away, disappointment clear on his face. Sensing Sasuke's hurt Itachi pulled his younger brother into his arms "I'll come Sasuke; I promise. When everything smoothes over I'll come for you" Sasuke nodded in Itachi's shoulder and Itachi gave a gentle squeeze before letting Sasuke go "This is a moment of darkness before light…the night before the day. I'll come for you…I promise…"

Sasuke watched as Itachi walked down the hall. They wouldn't see each other for at least another year and he wanted to hold onto the memory until then…

.

.

.

_Aniki…You said one year… _

"Sasuke are you listening?" Sasuke was jolted into reality as his blond friend called his name impatiently. Sasuke nodded as he absent mindedly turned away from the window to face Naruto again. "Tonight huh?" His voice was no longer young and light, but deep in his chest. He had grown since he had seen Itachi; he was 15 now and had been friends with Naruto for about two years. They had met randomly in the large dining room one day when Naruto had slipped on a puddle and landed practically in Sasuke's lap. They had been inseparable afterward, together regaining a little of their lost teenage years as they hung out or simply talked. Except—now Naruto was leaving…someone wanted to adopt him and Sasuke would once again be left alone—robbed of his only friend by a complete stranger. He would be left alone once again in the large orphanage. "Sasuke! Stop spacing out!" Sasuke blinked and forced his thoughts away "It's time for me to go" Naruto had grown serious and Sasuke swallowed hard as he stood up "I'll try to visit" Naruto's tone was sincere but Sasuke turned away "Don't" he said shortly as he walked off; Naruto was moving to a different city all together… _—don't make promises you know you can't keep—_

He had waited and waited and still Itachi never came…

Sasuke was studying when he heard the sound of an unfamiliar car's engine. His heart leapt and he looked up…Maybe Itachi was coming after all…

.

.

Itachi walked into the clean foyer of the orphanage and up to the front desk. The receptionist was a young lady with a flower in her dark hair and she greeted Itachi with a warm smile "How may I help you?" Her voice was soft yet friendly. "I'm here to see Uchiha Sasuke…my younger brother" There was a hint of pride in his voice as he added the last part. The Lady's face grew serious as she looks Itachi gravely in the eyes. "I—you must be mistaken…Uchiha Sasuke died three years ago." Itachi froze, an icy chill running up his spine…_died? _"No…that's not possible. He was always healthy; fine. "H—he couldn't have" Itachi's voice faltered as he protested,_ there was no way, she had to be wrong… _"The doctors couldn't find what was wrong and were unable to save him…he died for no reason" The receptionist's voice was quiet as she gave Itachi all the information she knew…

_I told him I would come…But somehow I didn't…_

Itachi covered his mouth with his hand as the tears began to flow. Sasuke would have been 18 in two days…but he was dead…gone because Itachi hadn't come…

_Did I not realize the truth of the lie? The reality of the cruel world?—Because if not, I was a fool and a liar…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OWARI<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading. Please Review.**  
><em>


End file.
